La sombra fantasmal de Sam
by Libera Vangelis
Summary: Sam es una joven estudiante por terminar la secundaria, enamorada en secreto de su amigo, entonces una chica nueva aparece,algo común pero entonces Sam se da cuenta de lo ocurrido, no solo es una nueva si no... bueno descubranlo ustedes mismos
1. Un extraño suceso

Me tire de espaldas al colchón provocando a mi corto cabello negro expandirse hacia ambos lados de la cama, en seguida me sumergí en mis pensamientos de libros y fantasmas ¿a quién quiero engañar? Si es obvio que la escuela es lo último en lo que habría de concentrarme, además no había nada malo pensaba en los fantasmas que en Amity Park son tan comunes y como era de esperarse también lo hacia en quien ha dedicado su tiempo ha capturarlos mi mejor Amigo Danny, un suspiro escapo de mis labios cubiertos de labial púrpura algunas veces me pregunto ¿si será mi mundo de sombras o él quien se adueña de mis pensamientos? Quizás solo sea cosa de sentido común, pero no deseo ser común en lo más mínimo de lo contrario sería como Paulina, la verdad creo que no tiene juicio, esas palabras me hacen sentir un alivio interior claro que él ya no estaba interesado en ella hace tiempo que comenzó a babear por esa Valerie... todo se tornaba negro mientras caía rendida al sueño mortal arrastrada por los residuos del agotamiento del día.

La noche transcurrió en silencio en mi mente con excepción de algunos sueños locos y disparatados que prefiero omitir en mi vida, después de todo son solo sueños, las primeras luces matutinas que teñían el amanecer de amarillo y naranja hasta mi alcoba ¿por qué siempre debo despertar con esos colores? Ya fueran de mis padres o del Sol siempre era lo mismo, sabía lo que eso significaba claro que eso no es tan malo finalmente dejar ese espacio para volver al mundo real e intentar volverlo parte de tu vida es lo que más me agradaba, mire el reloj era tiempo de ducharme así que quite las sabanas que me detenían, luego me dirigí al baño, cuando termine me vestí de blusa negra con un punto morado en el centro, una falda a cuadros divididos por líneas verdes, mayas a juego con el punto y mis zapatos negros, me dispuse a peinar mi cabello sujetándolo todo en uno solo ¿pero qué hago¿pretendo cambiar mi imagen? Solté mi cabello y le sujete una media cola con una liga verde como acostumbraba, las voces de mis padres se escucharon a coro mientras entraban a la puerta sus trajes eran tan comunes como si siguiesen las instrucciones de la sociedad.

- Samanta baja a tomar el desayuno con nosotros

- Soy Sam, no Samanta y ya bajo – dije en tono de reproche, odiaba ese nombre por ello mis amigos me conocen como Sam, siempre he creído que "Samanta Manson" era alguien ajena a lo que yo era, mire mi imagen en el espejo antes de bajar, mi piel morena claro lucía adornada por mis labios púrpura, el collar negro y las pulseras a juego en cada brazo, creí estar lista para salir a la escuela no obstante ¿cómo podría saber si lo estaba? después de todo eso es solo una frase que se dice como el hacer tu cama... tome el desayuno con mis padres dando respuestas vagas a sus preguntas.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy Sam?- Pregunto mi madre poco antes de comenzar a comer

- Pues amanecí aquí estoy – llene de comida a mi boca esperando que eso detuviera un poco la rutina de cada mañana, apoye mi brazo en la mesa de l comedor pensando que un regaño sería mejor que escuchar los intentos de mis padres por acercarse a mí, pero no funciono.

- La noche fue muy fría ayer, pese a ello dormiste muy temprano y si mal no recuerdo cuando fuimos a cobijarte mencionaste el nombre de tu amigo Danny ¿soñabas con él? – a penas si contuve el sonrojo bajando mi vista al plato de cereal por un breve instante de lo contrario sería muy claro lo que ocurría

- No recuerdo lo que soñé – dije procurando mantener mis cinco sentidos alerta para cualquier respuesta y proseguí incluso más rápido de lo que pensé hacerlo en manera de reclamo - ¿Me espían mientras duermo¿es mucho pedir un poco de privacidad en esta casa?, me voy a la escuela a menos que quieran escuchar las aburridas clases de Lancer conmigo – mi sarcasmo hizo enfurecer a mis padres quienes permanecieron en silencio, aunque podría asegurar que solo sus ideales de padres les hizo contenerse a responder a este ataque.

Tome mi mochila lila en forma de ubre para dirigirme a la escuela sin notar la ruta que había seguido, el sonido de una batalla fantasmal capturo mi atención, mi amigo de nuevo se enfrentaba a un fantasma poderoso de cabello oscuro, su cuerpo fantasmagórico daba la impresión de su fortaleza, era mucho más grande que Danny, tenía una capa roja que en lo personal me resultaba un tanto infantil, vestía totalmente de blanco y insistía en llamar a mi amigo Daniel, sin duda no respetaba en los más mínimo a su oponente pese a haberse visto derrotado por este en ya varias ocasiones.

- Danny ¿Estás bien? – estaba en el suelo agotado, su rival se puso frente a él listo para destruirlo, Danny continuaba inconsciente así que tome el termo Fentom de su cinturame gire hacia quien se había vuelto mi nuevo adversario, para mi sorpresa desistió de suataque una luz espectral le rodeo dividiéndose en direcciones opuestas para mostrar al hombre de negocios que era... se coloco delante de mí y acaricio mi cabello

- Samanta Manson, la chica gótica amiga de Daniel esta vez tienes la ventaja del termo pero para la próxima eventualidad tu no estarás aquí para ayudarlo.

- Tu no puedes saber eso – ¿por qué se había detenido? esa sin duda no era la actitud normal de Vlad, pero ahora había algo más importante que hacer ayudar a mi amigo a asistir a clases. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Danny volviera en sí apenas lo hizo se escucho la campana de la escuela sonar, había recuperado una gran parte de sus fuerzas

- Oh, no la campana Lancer nos castigará, mis padres van a matarme si llego tarde de nuevo.

- Tranquilízate Danny, solo tenemos que apresurarnos no estamos tan lejos de la escuela.

- Tienes razón usare mis poderes de fantasma para llegar a tiempo - tal vez por que deseaba experimentar la sensación de ser invisible físicamente o estar cerca de él que acepte la oferta

- Esta bien – sujete su mano por un instante y sentí como se transformaba, luego de eso el día transcurrió como los otros excepto por que mis padres hicieron el intento de llevarme de compras para llevar ropa nueva, imaginaran mi sorpresa al ver a Vlad salir del centro comercial, no creí que necesitara ropanueva aunque después de tod llevaba bolsas depapel que no me permitían ver que había en ellas, igual mis padres me llebavan a rastras lo suficiente como para lograr ver loq ue había en ellas. Al día siguiente en la escuela le comente a Danny y Tocker lo ocurrido aunque ellos pensarón que Vlad solamente compraba algo después de todo algo de vida debía quedarle.

- ¿Podrías ayudarme dijo alguien detrás de unos libros? - Tocker se presuró a contestar por mí, como siempre intentando coquetearle.

- Yo podría ayudarla señorita - fue entonces que logre ver su rostro, aunque Obviamente Danny también lo había visto, no podía creerlo babeaba aun más que cuando veía a Paulina o a Valerie ¿Quién era ella¿O quién se creía? ojos lilas con pestañas delineadas, rubor en sus mejillas, labios purpúras, collar de oro con un dije de diamante, blusa lila, falda verde, mayas lilas, zapatillas negras de tacón, ya la odiaba en ese instante, era una superficial, que seguramente habría de unirse al calna de los populares.

- Muchas gracias - respondió con una voz suave similar a la mía, ahora que la veo bien... la campana del receso sono y yo corría arrastrando a mi par de amigos al salón sin que notasen que iban tarde hasta que perdimos a la chica...

-¿Pero que les pasa? - dije reprochando su comportamiento de mudos por varios inutos, pero mi vista se centraba en Danny, al menos hasta que di cuenta en ello y mire a Tocker...

NOTA DE LA AUTORA.- Hola, bueno no pude evitarlo he aquí un fan fic de Danny Pahnton que espero disfruten he puesto un poco más de empeño que en otros trabajos míos, después de todo este es mi primer trabajo acerca de Danny espero lo disfruten y dejen reviews.


	2. La chica nueva

¿Y desde cuándo te importa tanto la escuela Sam? – dijo mi amigo de ojos verdes cubiertos por un par de anteojos gruesos. Mientras fruncia los ojos haciendo caer deliberadamente su gorra roja sobre ellos, sujetaba más fuerte los libros de la chica.

Si, Sam escapaste para ir a un circo gótico ¿recuerdas? – me hubiese perdido en su mirada si no fuese, por su reproche.

Eso fue distinto yo… - para mi buena suerte el profesor entro en ese momento, ya que no sabía bien lo que diría, a clases era mi salvación.

¡Tomen sus lugares! – exclamo Lancer mientras ajustaba su corbata de rayas diagonales en distintos tonos azules como hacía al dirigirnos la palabras – el día de hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante aquí en nuestra querida escuela secundaria de Amity Park su nombre es Samara Winskon.

Pero pueden llamarme Sam – añadió en con una voz dulce y a la vez altanera. Sin duda era una engreída, pasaría pronto a lista de los populares; prosiguió su presentación creo que su familia era rica.

Una chica presumida no cabe duda – mis pensamientos salieron de mi mente, a lo que Tocker respondió con casi un susurro.

Dale una oportunidad Sam, eres rica y no presumida – claro a la defensiva.

Yo soy distinta Tocker, solo mira como viste

¿Hay algo que quieran decirnos señorita Manson, Joven Foley?

No profesor Lancer – contestamos en unísono

Bueno señorita Winskon esperamos un comportamiento ejemplar de usted, no como la de ciertos estudiantes… - continuo su discurso ¿cómo si no fuera obvio?; volvió a acomodarse corbata debajo de su barba negra, "tal vez piense que de esa manera disimulará su gran estómago", ese pensamiento me tranquilizo, al menos hasta que el profesor hizo una demás que me pareció más bien una sentencia – tome el asiento detrás de la señorita Manson - ¿por qué a mi? Tal vez no debía preocuparme, dentro de poco ella misma se encargaría de tomar un lugar entre los populares, solo es cuestión de tiempo, las clases continuaron hasta el receso, los chicos populares formaron una gresca en torno a ella, fue entonces que para mis sorpresa les esquivo.

¿tienes mi libro? – dijo frente a mi amigo - ¿podrías entregármelo? – se podía ver claramente como se habían embobado de nuevo los dos, pero qué pasa ¿los dos? nuevamente estoy poniendo demasiada atención en Danny, ella repitió sus palabras.

¿podrías entregarme mi libro?, el que te cuando pedí que me ayudarán a cargarlos – por fin termino la hora de admirar a Samara, aun con descaro había pedido la llamaran tal y cómo yo lo pedí ¿qué derecho tenía?, me cruce de brazos y baje mis párpados un poco en señal de desagrado, ya todo terminaría en cuanto le devolvieran su libro.

Por supuesto, aquí está – termino nuestro encuentro, su voz continuo hacia nosotros.

Esperen ¿les puedo invitar el almuerzo? – no eso no lo permitiría, así que me adelante a contestar

¿No te gustaría comer con los populares? – mantuve mis brazos cruzados y ella me respondió.

¿Acaso tu no lo eres?, es decir, alguien con una blusa negra de Donna Karan y una falda de Calvin Klein, debe tener un lugar en la lista de populares de esta escuela, después de todo de allí proviene el status quo ¿o me equivoco? – no podía creerlo, acababan de descubrirme frente a toda la escuela, pero no podía permitirlo, algo debía decir ahora. Mi corazón se agito, mis ojos se abrieron más de lo que hubiera creído, mis cabello brillante por herencia resbalo torpemente por mis hombros hasta mi boca.

Te equivocas, esta no es ropa de diseñador – mi voz me había traicionado, eso era una mentira y ella lo había notado sin duda alguna, así que repuso fácilmente.

Basta con mirar la tela y las costuras para darse cuenta entre la imitación y lo real, su voz sonaba decidida a delatarme y yo parecía caer ante sus palabras; nadie me había desafiado de esa manera y salido libre, ahora me destruía mi trabajo de ñaos con sus palabras, alredor mío todos se mantenían tan asombrados, excepto por Danny y Tocker quienes conocían mi secreto. ¡Alguien termine esto, por favor!...

**_NOTA DEL AUTOR.-_**

**Disculpen mi retraso y que la continuación sea tan corta es solo que seme presento un problema, dejandolo así de simple estoy de luto, así que no teno animos de escribir, pero ya tenía esto en mi libreta y decidí dejarselos hasta que me sienta un poco mejor, gracias por ser pacientes. **


	3. La primera sombra del día

CAPITULO 3.- La primera sombra del día

Me habría derrotado en nuestro primer encuentro sin recurrir a las mismas tácticas sucias que usaba Paulina: "involucrar a Danny", sin duda mi rival sería digna de su puesto, pero cedió en el último instante ¿por qué¿qué no deseaba derrotarme?, entonces ¿qué es lo que quería? Las dudas asaltaban mi mente procurando también estar alerta a cualquier cosa extraña que pudiese venir.

Durante el almuerzo cruzamos algunas miradas ocasionales, en esos instantes sus ojos se centraban en mí como si fuera una presa a punto de ser devorada, cosa bastante aterradora de alguien vegetariana; simplemente era odiosa, se detuvo sin terminar su ensalada, coloco el tenedor a su derecha para conversar abiertamente.

Y bien ¿a qué se debe que una chica con zapatos de Donna Klimber sea tan insegura como para no decírselo a todos? – dijo con una sonrisa que a mi parecer aparentaba ser irónica.

¡Yo no soy insegura!, tengo el autoestima lo suficientemente elevado como para comportarme deforma individual - ¿quién se creía ahora¿Jazz? Incluso ella era más amable además era la hermana de Danny¿otra vez Danny¿Hay algo que haga con mi vida que no se relacione con él?, pero que estoy diciendo mis amigos siempre estarán en mi mente. Había levantado mis brazos al cielo inconscientemente, a penas lo note les baje inmediatamente.

¿Crees que soy un clon? Eso jamás lo permitiría, aun así tampoco descuido mi apariencia… por ejemplo mira a Danny - ¿Danny? Había cautivado mi atención un segundo, llevo un poco más de ensalada a su boca mientras yo parecía alejarme de la realidad, en seguida añadió – su ropa, su cabello, refleja estilo y personalidad; el negro proyecta inseguridad provocando que te ataquen - ¿atacarme? Si es a él a quién siempre atacan, aunque si lo pienso bien lo atacan al vestir de negro, pero esa no es la razón sino por diversas.

Gracias, creo que si tengo estilo – "que humilde" eso describiría su actitud, incluso había cerrado los ojos y alzado el brazo como acostumbraba al sentirse superior.

¿Y qué hay de mí? – reclamó mi amigo de la gorra roja – yo tengo mi tecnología, esa es una expresión de mi individualidad – resaltó la última frase aclarando su garganta discretamente.

Ah… si – coloco su mano en el cuello – es solo … me temo que te falta un poco de estilo – apresuro la oración con la intención de que no fuese escuchada; luego cruzamos la vista en el centro de la mesa apretando los dientes, enseguida dirigimos la vista a Tucker quien nos devolvió su respuesta con desagrado. Tomo uno de los libros que recién le habían entregado tal vez evadiendo la respuesta. Al hojearlo se apreciaban imágenes en blanco y negro pasar hasta detenerse en un mapa con el pie "mapa de la cara visible de la Luna" deslizo sus dedos partiendo del mar de la serenidad y concluir en el de las nubes seguidos de la atención de Danny, presione los nudillos de mis manos mientras sonreía.

¿Te gusta la astronomía? – la voz de Danny parecía emocionada, no podría asegurar s el acercamiento repentino hacia la chica que se sentaba delante de mí, se debía al libro que colocaba en la mesa hacía unos minutos o para Samara.

Si me encanta – su mirada era perturbadora para mí¿coqueteaba con Danny¿quién le había dado derecho de hacerlo? Mis uñas se clavaron en la palma de mi mano … -algo me dice que no soy la única

Danny quiere ser astronauta – Tucker añadió velozmente interrumpiendo mis pensamientos para sustituirlos por mi deseo de golpearle, mis párpados y cejas expresaron nuevamente mi disgusto; por su parte el chico que se sentaba a mi lado se notaba sonrojado por el comentario del muchacho al lado de Samara con una agenda electrónica.

En realidad yo … - ¿balbucea? Un gruñido se adueño de mi, deseaba destruir a la chica de cabello oscuro brillante frente a mí;¿dónde están Ember, Scolquer, Vlad, incluso el fantasma de lascadas cunado se les necesita

Desearía que un fantasma atacara a Danny en este momento – nuevamente había dejado escapar en voz baja mis pensamientos, esa chica nueva parecía provocarme eso muy frecuentemente. Lo importante es que funciono en forma de eco una voz atravesó mis oídos "así lo deseaste y así será" un aire fantasmagórico se levanto debajo de la mesa no sin antes anunciarse por medio del aliento de Danny.

¡Ah un fantasma, corran – extrañamente Samara lucía tan asustada como nosotros o Valerie, Danny corrió tras un árbol para cambiar de identidad. El musculoso chico de cabello rubio con chaqueta deportiva corrió al lado opuesto del peligro llevándose con él la ensalada de ella

¿Me extrañaron? – la sonrisa se perdía en sus cabello largo y negro.

No, pero al parecer extrañaste el campo de batalla – la voz del protector de Amity Park "Danny Phantom" con sus cabellos plateados sobrevolando el patio escolar, cautivando la atención de los chicas con feromonas superficiales incluyendo a "SAM" y bueno ¿ por qué puedo describirles cada detalle de él? Pues por … aquella vez que le acompañe a volar sujetando su mano, el sol se veía arriba de su cabellera fundiéndose en el más bello recuerdo que he grabado en mi memoria.

Esta vez no será tan sencillo, por qué hoy tomare la vida que había perdido – la luna se interpuso ante el sol y enseguida se cubrió de nubes cúmulos, una oscuridad lleno a Amity Park que hubiese sido algo increíblemente gótico de no ser por el peligro que representaba

Mi cuerpo se volvió pesado, la ventisca que Desire utilizaba para atraer esas nubes llevaba un extraño aroma a rosas negras y arena del desierto; los colores de la ciudad comenzaron a opacarse hasta perderse en un neutro color gótico.

**Nota del Autor: Disculpen la tardanza, esta vez procure hacerlo0 un poco más largo solo puedo venir un pequeño momento a internet, me disculpor por el error del otro capitulo "Calvin Clean" es diseñador de ropa de hombre eso me recuerda por que me lo había dicho mi hermano y Donna Kimbler de accesorios; U lo siento**

**Agradezco sus comentarios y por cierto yotampoco tengocomputadora la biblioteca es lo que utilizo para conectrame, espero poder traer próximamente la continuación, pero no será demasiado rápido, minimo en una semana así que les evito la molestía de mirar si actualize **


	4. Enlistada

**_Nota de la autora.- Nuevamente agradezco los reviews, esperando que esta historia resultara un poco más extensa, bueno disfruntenla_**

**Enlistada**

-Sam¿te encuentras bien? – una voz resonaba en el oscuro lugar en que me encontraba - ¡Sam¡Despierta, Sam! Por favor – una gota salada cayó en mis labios, proseguida por un chorro de agua -¡No hagas eso, Samara! – abrí los ojos y mi garganta comenzó a ahogarme, Danny me abrazo para que expulsara el agua, al fin recupere el aliento y sus ojos húmedos me miraban como si fuese un milagro lo que presenciaran, sus pantalones descubrían sus empolvadas rodillas al igual que el resto de su ropa.

- ¿Danny? – que hermosa visión arruinada por "SAM" estaba al lado de él – y Samara – Sujetaba su mano,!No podía ser!

- Llámame Sam, Samantha

- Escúchame bien yo estoy aquí desde hace mucho tiempo antes que tú y nadie me dice Samantha¡Soy Sam! - ¿qué acabo de decir¡ hace mucho tiempo antes" ¿ahora me siento una anciana¿qué me pasa? Me senté inconscientemente, por lo que una suave mano blanca y cálida me regreso al suelo mientras su brazo servía de almohada.

-Tranquilízate Sam, - su voz me serenaba, pero luego me inquieto – Samara, te debo la vida – menciono abrazando a la chica con una voz emotiva.

- Déjalos Sam – los ojos azul cielo de la chica de cabello negro anuncio con sus labios al lado de su lunar – los perdedores como ellos, siempre terminan juntos – movió su cuerpo de forma en que Samara notara su blusa rosa en contraste con el pantalón de mezclilla, tal vez, deseaba que los hiciera notar, como ocurrió al salir al receso conmigo.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – sujete mi cabeza con ambas manos por el dolor que comenzaba a invadirme.

- Sam¿te sientes bien? – el agua escurría de mi cabello haciéndole brillar aun más, sentía como mi ropa se repegaba por la humedad en mi cuerpo; sin embargo no tenía olor a sal, fue entonces que vinieron a mi mente los ojos de Danny al verme ¿estaba llorando? Me vire hacia él y comprobé mis sospechas.

- Si, eso creo pero dime ¿qué ocurrió?

- De hecho… - una ambulancia llego a la escuela acompañada de mis padres.

- ¿Estás bien, hija? – dijo mi madre arriba de un plástico blanco que no recordaba estuviese allí.

- Ni que fuera a estar muerta

- No le paso nada, gracias a … - contestó Danny, mientras mi padre lo criticaba de pies a cabeza nunca habían aprobado a mis amigos y ahora menos.

- Tu tuviste algo que ver en esto, sabía que eras una mala influencia para mi hija.

- El no tuvo nada que ver en esto señor Manson – Samara defendía a Danny, sin tener buenos argumentos, quizás no era tan buena como creía.

- Me sorprende semejante educación de un señorita, hablare con sus padres luego ahora mi prioridad es mi hija¡al hospital!

- ¿Al hospital? Yo tengo mis 5 sentidos funcionando, no iré a ningún lado – los doctores me llevaros a rastras - ¡Suéltenme, no tengo nada!- mis gritos no sirvieron de nada, mis padres me llevaron sin darme tiempo de comprender lo que sucedía, después de confirmar mi buen estado de salud en 10 horas en el hospital me regresaron mi celular, que tenía un mensaje en espera

"Ns vmos nl prk alas 7:30 t xplicare locurrido" o traducido en palabras entendibles "Nos vemos en el parque a las 7:30, te explicare lo ocurrido".

Me dirigí al parque creo que llegue algo tarde por que ya estaba esperándome jugando con algún objeto en sus manos.

-Hola Danny¿Cómo estás? – la tarde en Amity Park comenzaba a caer tiñendo las calles de naranja, creo que Danny se ve bien a cualquier hora del día, sus brazos parecían esconderse de mí.

- Me da gusto verte bien, por un instante creí haber dejado morir a mi mejor amiga …- ¿mejor amiga?¿es todo lo que seré para tí? Tomo mis hombros y sostuvo una mirada dulce frente a mis ojos – nunca me lo perdonaría, Samara estuvo ahí para salvarte – ahora temblababan sus ojos, me dolía verlo sufrir de ese modo, así que contuve el aliento unos instantes.

- Se cuidarme sola – deseaba que mis palabras le liberaran de la culpa que sentía cargar – además solo quiero saber que ocurrió en la escuela hace algunas horas – sonreí inconscientemente, Danny me soltó para darme la espalda, aun se sentía incomodo.

-Desire … - tomo un poco de aire, pero no me dirigía la mirada – utilizo sus poderes fantasmales sin que lo notara – permití que las palabra comenzarán a guiarme…

- ¿Me extrañaron?

- No pero tu si a los golpes – creo que debía decir algún chiste, debí prestar más atención a lo que te pasaba. Golpee a Desire con un rayo fantasma color verde y me respondió con algunos en color rojo - ¿estuviste cumpliendo algunos deseos? – mi voz temblaba y la de ella no se notaba alterada por la batalla.

- Trabajo en un deseo que podría llamarle doble, por que es parte de mis intereses y aunque me temo que tu no estás listo para comprenderlo – sus poderes me arrojaron hasta la entrada de la escuela con Paulina.

- ¡El chico fantasma!¿quieres salir conmigo?

- Creo que este no es el momento, Paulina – unas extrañas esferas que semejaban cristal verde me golpearon, por lo que cree un escudo para protegernos a ella y a mí, enseguida me dirigí al aire, ella recupero las esferas como un boomerang que me golpearon, las junto en un collar con el que me sujeto, mis poderes me ayudaron a arrojarlas lejos, había demasiados testigos para utilizar el grito fantasmagórico - ¡Entren a la escuela, rápido!.

- La falta de atención es el problema de los adolescentes

- ¿falta de atención?

- Mira a tu amiguita abajo – baje la mirada y te sostenías en pie con cuatro esferas paralelas rodeadas por cinco más algunos rayos creaban una estrella diabólica, mientras te alejabas del suelo pisando una hoja de lechuga de la ensalada de Samara.

- ¡Sam! – no había otra solución, el grito era mi última opción, así que lo utilice arrastrando con ello un anuncio espectacular que te aplastaría si no fuera por Samara ¡le debes la vida!, yo me escondí tras el espectacular cuando mis poderes desaparecieron así que todos pesaron que el chico fantasma se fue y yo había intentado salvarte

- Casi te aplasto con mis poderes

- ¿Eso fue todo?, creo que tienden a exagerar las cosas – entonces negó con la cabeza.

- Mientras estabas en esa estrella de cinco puntas… pronuncio algunas palabras en una lengua extraña, pienso que fue un hechizo.

-¿Un hechizo? – algo estaba mal en la historia de Danny, yo había estado allí y recordaba algo más, no una lengua extraña una frase - ¿estás seguro que no dijo algo luego de tu comentario?

- ¿De que hablas? – su rostro estaba totalmente sorprendido con mis palabras y un tanto alarmado, así que esta vez decidí guardar silencio cuando se giro a verme.

- No tiene importancia – la imagen vino a mi mente como un leve recuerdo, que me parecía más bien un sueño "esta vez no será tan sencillo, por que hoy tomare la vida que había perdido" ¿a que se refería¿Podría reencarnar?, un sujeto regordete con overol azul grisáceo y como de esperar un fantasma interrumpía nuestra conversación, la poca gente que habitaba el parque se alejo con la llegada de la noche mientras mi amigo se alejaba combatiendo y nuevamente me convertía en la única criatura nocturna en el lugar.

La oscuridad de la noche me cobijaba pero aun así me sentía solitaria, miraba como el fantasma de las cajas había atacado a Danny en un lugar sin cajas, creo que cada vez se vuelve más despistado, decidí sentarme en el respaldo de la banca donde estaba el minutos atrás, al hacerlo note algo en el suelo aunque un tanto despedazado, quizás lo habían pisado, pese a esa idea más bien sugería una caída al suelo despistado, tome la bella rosa blanca del piso dejando pétalos débiles tras de ella sin hacerle perder su belleza. Las estrellas de asomaban una tras otras para acompañar a la Luna mientras sus compañera Sol no les opacara, observe temporalmente el satélite natural y recordé el mapa del almuerzo, creo que me encantaría ver los mares que Samara había señalado, un suspiro escapo de mis labios concluyendo con ello mi estancia en el parque.

-¡¿Dónde habías estado, Samantha?! – mis padres gritaron a coro al verme entrar a las 11:00 de la noche a la casa.

- Tan solo fui al parque – cruce los brazos detrás escondiendo la rosa – ni siquiera puedo salir de estás 4 paredes.

- Sam, tu sabes que nos preocupa tu seguridad- mis padres intentaban ser comprensivos

- Por eso mañana compraremos ropa nueva y accesorios

- No necesito ropa nueva, me voy a mi alcoba – pase disimuladamente la rosa hasta mi habitación donde corte el tallo para colocarlo en un vaso con agua.

La noche me invitaba a desvelarme, pero mis ojos cansados opinaban lo contrario. El aroma a rosas negras me inundo por completo, recordé la flor en el vaso y me tranquilice, una sombra me vendo los ojos llevándome al más profundo sueño.

Sobrevolaba Amity Park como aquella vez con Danny, la Luna se veía tan cerca de mi ahora se distinguían algunos detalles similares a los del dibujo, detrás de mí un cristal verse me seguía hasta regresar a mi habitación donde se fundió con mi sombra; al despertar me sentía encantada, si esa era la palabra "encantada"

Era de madrugada, tome el desayuno antes de que mis padres despertaran, salí de la casa a caminar había tantas cosas en que pensar y la escuela no me permitiría concentrarme en ello, el viento agito mi cabello arrastrando un leve rocío de agua dulce a mi boca, recordé el abrazo de Danny para Samara. Llegué a la escuela temprano ese día y fui al gimnasio. Paulina y sus amigas entre ellas la joven rubia "Estrella" ensayaban la rutina, no creí que en verdad se esforzaran en algo, tal vez no sus calificaciones más si en los deportes, eso no le quitaba lo superficial que me resultaba ese esfuerzo.

- Bien chicas, ahora intentaremos la pirámide – se escuchaba tan emocionada con sus palabras, que fácil resultaba alegrar a una chica tan hueca como Paulina, sin darme cuenta alguien notó mi prescencia

- Vaya no sabía que el equipo local se llamara los murciélagos – otra ves "SAM" que no podría borrarse de mi vida

- Nunca he estada tan conectada con el mundo deportivo, pero debí haber notado su nombre por los chillidos que llaman porras


	5. Los quiero papás, las porristas

CAPITULO 5.-

El levantarme temprano resulto no ser lo que esperaba, sin darme opciones comencé a enfrentarme a Samara con mayor frecuencia, ahora me encontraba en medio de una discusión que aparentemente concluía, aunque me temía que mi rival no se rendiría con tan débil comentario, nadie presenciaba ese instante pero ella continuaba con una apariencia que le coronaba ante las otras, su cabello estaba recogido vestía una ajustada blusa blanca con las iniciales "CH" pertenecientes a la escuela en color rojo haciendo juego con la falda corta, mientras sus pies se cubrían levemente por unos tenis blancos.

- Me pregunto si será que has olvidado tu espíritu deportivo o que la voz que utilizaste de superioridad ante las porristas irradia algo de celos - ¿celosa¿yo? Las palabras de Samara recorrían mi cerebro llevándome a responder al desafío que arrojaba su lengua de lagartija engreída.

- Número uno: Lamento anunciarte que nunca he tenido afinidad por los deportes. Y segundo puedo probar que soy capaz de vencerte – me convenció demasiado pronto, temí parecer débil de rendirme así, pese a ello me arriesgue diciendo – lo que otras personas creen que podemos o en este caso no lograr les define más a ellos que a nosotros.

- ¿Marie von Ebner- Eschenbach?, no creí que fueras de esas personas, más bien te ubicaba como una chica de pensamiento libre, no un clon - ¿Marie von Ebner - Eschenbach? Si mal no recuerdo escritora austriaca, ella que tenía que ver conmigo y en esto - de igual manera acepto tu propuesta, las dos adicionaremos para las porristas, la ganadora dejará la posición de clon.

- Acepto, aun así te advierto que la única imitadora eres tu – nos dirigimos a la cancha de fútbol americano donde practicaban

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

- Supongo que vine a ponerme una pedicura

- Uagh – que ingenua es Paulina, se le engaña fácilmente – yo no pienso tocar tus pies gótica.

- Samanta solo bromeaba, vino a hacer la prueba conmigo – Samara excuso mi comentario

- ¡Qué más da! Las reglas me obligan a darle una oportunidad...- hizo una pausa para reflexionar, me sorprende que pensará levemente – aunque solo lo hará con un uniforme de practica como tu y el cabello sujeto – una sonrisa escapo de sus labios esperando que desistiera – no queremos que ocurra algún accidente. Estrella préstale tu uniforme – su compañera Rubia refunfuño.

- ¿por qué yo?

- No te preocupes, mañana comprarás uno nuevo – le respondió Paulina, me vestí como el reglamento pedía para cumplir con mi acuerdo con Samara en medio de quejas disfrazadas de susurros.

- ¿Te ayudo a sujetar tu cabello? – Samara recogió mi cabello con un cepillo, me entrego mi liga verde y le sujeto con una decorativa liga verde en forma de telaraña no muy extensa.

- ¿Para que me das otra liga? – reclame.

- Tienes demasiado cabello, tu liga era muy pequeña – sonrió como si cumpliese un deseo egoísta. Faltaba poco para la hora de llegada, no hubiera imaginado que Tucker madrugara tanto para coquetear con las

porristas, lo cual emparejaba la situación ya que él tampoco esperaba encontrarme y aun menos en un traje de porrista.

- Hola estrella – acoplo sus lentes a su rostro e intento utilizar la voz más varonil que su garganta le permitía – me preguntaba si mi cohete despegaba tarde para llegar a tus brillantes ojos de... – Estrella torció los ojos, coloco su mano en la cadera y se dirigió a mi amigo.

- Sabes normalmente cuando un chico dice eso te obsequia un diamante, así que si o tienes uno mejor piérdete... – al ver perdido su primer objetivo fue a la siguiente chica con pompones en las manos.

- No puedo creer lo que diré, pero Samanta bienvenida a nuestro equipo, aunque te prevengo...- ¿prevenir? Creo que el vocabulario de Paulina aumento una palabra este día – cualquier error y quedas fuera.

- Agradezco el cumplido – dije dándole una parte de mi espalda con los brazos cruzados.

- Disculpen señoritas... - ¿esa voz? No lo creía, retuve las siguientes palabras en mis labios – creí que había llegado al cielo cuando vi tantos ángeles – ¿ángeles? Tucker debería decir algo más original.

- Cuando yo te vi, pensé que estaba parada en el basurero de chatarra

- No le digas nada a Tucker, es mi amigo – mi amigo quedo boquiabierto al verme con el uniforme de porrista.

¿Sam? Samantha en verdad... ¿no eres Samara? – menciono su nombre con la boca abierta y los ojos igual.

Por supuesto que no- ¿cómo me confundiría con Samara? Esos es un insulto, sus ojos son morados y los míos... son más profundos, al igual que su cabello... ¡es opaco¿a quién engaño? Si no fuese por el maquillaje sería mi gemela; aunque no iba a admitirlo – somos totalmente diferentes – el orgullo ante todo, tal vez soy demasiado orgullosa.

Ja, ja, ja – una carcajada escapaba sin señal de parar, mientras solo Tucker comprendía el chiste - ¿tu¿en las porristas? Esto debe ser una broma.

¿Y por qué lo sería, Tucker? – se apresuró a preguntar Samara, sin notar si era un comentario provocativo o simple inocencia de su parte.

Es que Sam no es nada femenina, hasta podría jurara que es mi segundo mejor amigo – un gruñido salió deliberadamente de mi boca, tome un bastón de entrenamiento y le golpeé la cabeza – Auch.

Repítelo y esta vez lo romperé en tu cara – extendí mis brazos percibiendo un toque azul momentáneo en mi pulsera, en un parpadeo retomo su tono negro.

Mi cabeza – Tucker frotaba su cabeza cuando Dash entro al capo de fútbol americano.

Buenos días, Foley – se respiraba el aliento sarcástico en sus palabras - ¿necesitas ayuda para frotar tu cabeza? Permíteme ayudarte _Fo – Ley _– tallo la cabeza de mi amigo hasta crear estática y pegarse la chaqueta levemente.

No me digas reprobaste física de nuevo, Dash – dije con toda intención de burlarme; sin embargo su respuesta me hizo reflexionar, no por su significado, si no una palabra.

Y ahora ¿quién te crees, Fentonta? - ¿Fentonta? Yo no soy Fenton, ni tampoco tonta –un disfraz de porrista es lo último en la moda gótico

Mas vale que la respetes, por ahora es miembro del equipó de porristas – repuso Paulina – así que mientras vista este uniforme no puedes faltarle el respeto, además dudo mucho que dure en él, aunque lo quiera.

Ja, ja, ja¿Sam una porrista? – le advertí, tome el bastón con fuerza para... – Sam¡era broma¡No, no¡Auxilio! – gritaba con una "o" prolongada, pese a no tener afinidad a los deportes siempre he sido de las más veloces de la clase, así que lo alcance a golpear en poco tiempo, recordé la clase de gimnasia cuando intente ponerlo en forma con una falsa agenda electrónica, creo que no funciono tan bien como imagine, pero agradezco poder descargar mi coraje tranquilamente, para añadirle un ojo morado.

Comenzaría a practicar la próxima semana, no iba a permitir que continuaran las burlas de Tucker, aunque para ello tuviera que unirme al régimen de porristas, mi amigo llevaba un trozo de carne en el ojo para aliviarse y Danny se aproximaba a su casillero para tomar los materiales de la primera clase.

Hola Sam, yo... – levanto su mirada de mar profundo a Tucker - ¿Tucker¿qué te ocurrió?

Sam – dijo con una mirada acusadora sobre mí.

¿Samara? – pregunto Danny. ¿Qué? Yo había ganado, ella no era Sam, aunque Danny no lo sabía, igual ¿por qué habría de pensar en ella antes que en mí? Yo que soy... su mejor amiga.

Claro que no, ella – me señalo sin dar importancia en sus movimientos y quizás tampoco a lo que había hecho, recordé aquella vez en que Danny comento que yo era "una chica diferente" que podía guardar un secreto, sentí un mareo y trate de detenerme mirando al suelo ¡mi sombra! Era diferente a mi, tenía curvas remarcadas, cabello largo y ondulado la forma de Desireé ¿pero de qué habló? Debe ser este dolor de cabeza, detuve mi frente con mi mano derecha, me sentía helada, nuevamente vi una pulsera azul en mi brazo en vez de negra, entonces comencé a hablar sin poder detenerme, la liga verde que Samara me había colocado de pronto se sentía apretada.

Me llamaste poco femenina¿qué esperabas que hiciera? El aliento de Danny era visible, un fantasma de nuevo, se puso en posición de alerta aunque ningún fantasma a la vista, eso me asusto un poco – permitirte insultarme, me voy.

¡Espera Sam! Necesito hablar contigo – me tomo del brazo, pareciera haber reconsiderado el tema y prosiguió – estás fría ¿te sientes bien?

¿Qué si está bien? Amigo, yo soy quien tiene la carne en el ojo y no en el estomago, aunque eso es relativo a mi ya que Sam no come más que vegetales.

Ahora no Tucker, Sam esta tan helada como un espectro –una vez más el aliento de Danny seguido de la fantasma azul vestida para un concierto de negro, con guitarra eléctrica.

Deberías cambiar tu look chica gótica, una chica no debe mantenerse con una misma apariencia por siempre.

Mira quien lo dice – mientras estaba en el medio de la conversación, la multitud de estudiantes se apresuraba a escapar y Danny se preparaba para el combate nuevamente, sus ojos verdes marcaban el principio de la contienda, Ember lanzó su primer acorde, Danny hizo una maroma en el aire.

Creo que no siempre debo bailar al ritmo de tu música – los rayos verdes salían de sus dedos hacia las cuerdas de la guitarra, en cambio ella se volvió invisible evitando los rayos, un brillo blanco rodeaba mi cuerpo delineando cada detalle.

Pero desearía tocarte con mi acorde, esta vez – perdí la noción de lo que sucedía, para cuando me di cuenta mi amigo y Danny se encontraban en el suelo, sofocados por el sonido.

¡Danny! Usa tu voz – los ojos verdes brillaron concentrándose en el grito espectral que acabo con el encuentro, regresó a su forma humana agotado.

Lo siento, me temo que lejos de ser ayuda te perjudique esta vez.

Nada de eso Sam – abrigo mis manos con las suyas, no logre evitar azorarme un poco en las mejillas, quizás sea algo contagioso pues igual Danny se ruborizo, aunque tal vez solo sea demasiada imaginación de mi parte, una voz interrumpió un perfecto momento que para mi suerte no era solo en mi mente.

Sam, hemos decidido que debido a tu reciente... - ¿qué le pasa a Paulina¿no tiene su propia vida? – participación en el grupo de porristas, haremos una visita a tu ca... bueno a lo que llames casa, para conocerte un poco mejor, aunque preferiría ir al zoológico del otro lado del cristal - ¡¿qué¡mi casa! No puede ser, si van descubrirán quienes son mis padres y entonces... ¡No! pero que pienso, eso no me volverá popular, además si van directo a mi habitación no notarán nada, mis pensamientos corrían velozmente, pensé pedir a Tucker su casa, pero entonces Danny me fallo.

¡Van a conocer tu casa! Pero si – se silencio demasiado tarde, ahora ya sospecharían algo, quizás que fueran un poco lerdas ayudaría, pero ocurrió así - ¿te uniste a las porristas? – por el momento ignore su pregunta, luego de haberla escuchado.

La casa ¿qué? – obviamente exigía una respuesta que no planeaba darle, podría decirles un millón de excusas "está emplagada", "Se rompió la tubería y vivimos en casa de Danny", claro solo que mis padres a diferencia de Danny no me brindarían sus apoyo, tal vez alguna otra excusa "un fantasma se apodero de mi casa", reunión familiar, aun así nada de ello me convencía¿cómo puedo no tener mínimo una buena idea? Habiendo tanto en este mundo.

No hay razón para que conozcan mi casa, además soy yo quién se unió a las porristas; no el edificio donde vivo – respondí.

Espera ¿te uniste a las porristas? – repitió la voz de Danny asombrada.

¿Acaso nadie confía en mi?

Por supuesto que si; eres linda, divertida, inteligente ... pero ¿las porristas? Eso es tan, no ser tu. Eres gótica... ¿por qué eso me recuerda a Tecnus?... bueno de igual forma, tu o acostumbras ser así – me sonroje de nuevo y las porristas se burlaban, debía detener sus risas, no deseaba enfrentarme con alguien como ella, no me rebajaría a su nivel de "cabeza hueca".

Si lo desean pueden ir a mi casa, estarán 10 minutos y se irán.

Dudo mucho soportar más de 4, pero esta bien – dijo Paulina con una mirada provocativa, las chicas se marcharon cuando la campana anuncio el regreso a clases, esterería el segundo día de Samara y ya había arrastrado varios problemas para mí, igual la rutina escolar ayer se repitió Samara en el almuerzo coqueteando con Danny. Nuevamente no cruce palabra con él, sin que un fantasma interfiriera y a la salida perdía la oportunidad por culpa de las porristas.

¡Bienvenidas a la casa Manson! – dijeron a coro mis padres – nos alegra saber que Sam consideró tener amigas normales – como era de esperarse mis padres fueron tan amables de ofrecerse a mostrarles toda la casa. – ¿les mostramos la casa?

Ellas solo entraran a mi habitación unos minutos y se irán, no son mi amigas – reclamé.

Pero Sam, a las visitas se les trata con cortesía.

Si, ahora retírense con cortesía – entraron a mi habitación, sus caras de disgusto me tranquilizaron, no hubo una sola palabra de su parte, sino hasta que yo comencé a hablar – ¿y bien? Les parece si cuento los minutos.

Adelante – me contestó Paulina, Estrella por su parte decidió recargarse en mi armario y sin darse cuenta tiro algunas de las ropas que yo había olvidado teñir de negro con aerosol y cortarlos.

Por dios, esta ropa es preciosa – vestidos estilo princesa, algunas blusas blancas, pantalones de mezclilla, decoraban el suelo donde habían caído.

Aun estoy arreglando esa ropa, no la toques – arrebate un vestido que llevaba e sus manos y mis padres entraron

¿están bien? escuchamos un ruido y... oh Samantha, utilizarás tu ropa nueva que retrajimos de nuestro viaje de la semana pasada a Europa.

Por supuesto que no, solo la tiro Estrella – Paulina se dirigió a mis padres

Señores Manson, debo felicitar su buen gusto por la ropa.

Muchas gracias – contestó mi madre - ¿les gustaría ir de compras con nosotros?, por lo menos un vestido

¡Mamá! – reproché inmediatamente, aunque no sirviera de nada y termináramos comprando algunas cosas nuevas, resulto peor de lo que había imaginado mis padres habían invitado a cenar a todas esa noche, cuando íbamos de regresó en el coche, se escuchó un sonido espectral que derrumbo el coche sacándolo de la carretera hasta un choque, aun no se como logré salir del carro solo vi como mis padres se perdían en el humo del carro y las porristas a mi lado, me sostenían para no correr a la explosión, mis padres habían muerto.

_**Nota de la autora.-** agradezco sus comentarios, acerca de tu consejo Mizu-tatsu gracias intentare seguirlo ; maoko las cosas raras son parte de la vida de Danny Phantom, yo sigo intentando mantenerlas así ; bueno como lo pidieron he aquí la continuación _

_**"ö"S°...DarkSere**_


	6. Amistad vida y muerte

**CAPITULO 6.- Amistad: Vida y muerte**

Han transcurrido dos semanas desde el accidente, nunca pensé que durante este periodo Paulina se volvería mi mejor amiga, se preguntarán por Tucker y Danny, creo que yo también me lo preguntó, después de que me uní al equipo de porristas no he pasado tiempo con ellos, mire el reloj que anunciaba las siete, hora de ir a la escuela, me coloque unas bellas botas negras ajustadas, unas medias blancas, una falda verde con blusa negra de tres cuartos, me peine mi cabello recogido con la liga que me obsequio Samara y ya que vamos a eso, luego del entrenamiento me encontré con ella en el pasillo muy emocionada..

¡Oh Sam! Estoy enamorada – algo en ella era inusual, era demasiado amable conmigo; sin embargo le seguí escuchando – y se me declaro anoche - el amor debía distraerla, además lucía un poco débil.

¿y quién fue? – no podría evadir una felicitación de mi parte, menos cuando era tan feliz y no parecía tan engreída

Danny Fentom – anunció dejándome helada, recordé la profunda mirada azul de Danny e imagine como pudo haber sido, aunque en realidad no deseaba saberlo mil ideas cruzaban por mi mente, no lograba detenerlas, más alcance a sonreír falsamente y responderle, después de todo él era mi amigo… yo debía respetarlo.

¿Danny? Vaya que bien, me da gusto por ti – mire al lado del baño de chicas, sentía la necesidad de alejarme así que di un paso a ellos, cuando la puerta vecina a estos se abrió, del baño de chicos se encontraba Danny, tenía tiempo sin verlo pero ahora no deseaba hacerlo, me preparaba para retirarme en dirección opuesta cuando Samara me tapo el paso con su brazo, tan solo para después mirar como ella corría a abrazarlo, no podía soportarlo y menos cuando le beso, cerré los ojos, para alejarme corriendo sin saber nada más, a penas le mire entre clases y e receso no preste cuidado pero Paulina me ayudo a olvidar o mejor dicho a resignarme.

El atardecer se aproximaba conmigo a la casa de Danny, encontrarlo acompañado o peor aun solo con disposición a "explicarlo" no era esa mi intención, mi visita se debía a una idea que ha recorrido mi cabeza durante algún tiempo "encontrar a mis padres", si lo se ellos han fallecido pero Danny es mitad fantasma y algunos muertos se vuelven fantasmas entonces… ustedes comprenden, finalmente me detuve frente el espectacular de FENTOM WORKS llame a la puerta, un sujeto enorme de cabellos negro canoso y traje anaranjado respondiera con un reductor fantasmal apuntándome.

¡Señor Fenton, Alto!; - esto no fue lo que le detuvo en realidad, mis gritos fueron inadvertidos, fue mas bien él quien evito el ataque.

¡Papá detente, es Sam! – dio lo más apresuradamente que su boca lo permitió y quizás con un poco de preocupación en su voz.

¡Oh, tu amiga gótica!... ¿estás seguro que no la poseyó un fantasma? Parece una NO Gótica – Jack había dicho algo interesante esa no era yo, o tal vez si¿de qué hablo? Tuve un rápido mareo y caí en los brazos de Danny azorándome por completo – tienes razón Danny, - añadió con una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro - se sonrojo es tu amiga gótica.

¡Yo no me sonroje! – le reclame dejando sus brazos mientras mi corazón latía precipitadamente, mis piernas me rogaban huir y mi mirada se volvía cálida obligándome a voltear la cabeza a otra parte.

Por supuesto que no, papá ¿podemos estar solos? – Jack guiño un ojo a su hijo y Danny me invito a entrar abriendo la puerta con un además coordinado de brazos y ojos – Sam – comenzó en su habitación era extraño estar allí sin Tucker pocas veces pasaba esto - escucha yo debo decirte…- se veía seguro de lo que diría pero no como lo diría, igual no querría escuchar las 10 razones por las que se enamoro de Samara o quizás más.

No quiero saberlo… - interrumpí su explicación y dude por un segundo, quizás si deseaba escucharlo pero aun no estaba lista, por fin accedí por un cambio de tema, me concentre en el cohete de su habitación uno de sus sueños más grandes era ser astronauta, tal vez yo nunca sería la estrella que el buscaba para entregarle su amor, no soy tan brillante como un Sol, ni similar como la Alpha Centauri … un movimiento de negación inconsciente con mi cabeza me hizo retomar el motivo de la visita – Samara me informo todo, solo quería pedirte un favor… - mi voz se quebró de nuevo pese a mi esfuerzo de mantenerla unida no me arrepentía de lo que les había dicho la verdad, siempre fui sincera con ellos, para mi siempre será lo más importante, además ya no me importaba no deseaba escucharlo no decirme nuevamente que amaba a alguien más – quería pedirte tu ayuda para encontrar a mis padres en la zona fantasma.

- Por supuesto Sam, puedes contar conmigo cuando lo desees, aunque en verdad creo que primero debieras escucharme Samara… - una suave brisa pareció salir de mis labios a la vez que los de él, sentí una extraña sensación de que un fantasma se acercaba y al parecer Danny también ya que se transformo inmediatamente a su forma fantasma, una alarma se escucho, la misma que anunciaba la invasión masiva de fantasmas, de nuevo nos interrumpían – volveré en un instante – dijo para alejarse sin que pudiera verlo, pero alcance a escuchar lo suficiente ese sonido que escuche tiempo atrás cuando mis padres chocaron, el accidente, días atrás acompañando a Danny todo se reunía en mi, la forma en que sentía atravesar la camioneta, la alarma se detuvo y el chico fantasma volvió a su habitación, yo me dirigí a la puerta, un transparente y frío brazo fantasmal me detuvo – Sam ¿a dónde vas?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – me comporte de una forma tan grosera y a la vez deteniéndome por la amistad que alguna vez existió entre nosotros

- ¿Qué te ocurre Sam? me preocupas – sus ojos se veían como los de un cachorro lastimado, no él mentía e intentaba controlarme así que cerré mis ojos fuertemente y me di la vuelta, allí me detuve jalando mi brazo para responderle.

Tu mataste a mis padres y me dejaste vivir, tu y tu estúpido grito fantasmal, el sonido que desvió el carro de la carretera fuiste tu y lo que me salvo atravesando el carro también fuiste tu, déjame, no quiero verte jamás, nuestra amistad murió con mis padres ¡Asesino! – cada palabra me hacía sentir cortadas dentro de mi alma como si yo misma me destruyera con ellas, en vez de lastimar a Danny, no se cuanto le hayan afectado, n dijo nada y no mire atrás solo corrí a casa con mi abuela allí me tiré en la cama con mis cabellos extendidos sobre el colchón, mis lagrimas chocando con las sabanas sin que yo pudiera detenerlas. No podía creerlo, no él no nunca me lastimaría "Por supuesto Sam, puedes contar conmigo cuando lo desees" ahora esa frase sonaba en mi cabeza y yo me perdía en ella y en recuerdos hasta caer rendida, sin haber hecho la tarea así que ya imaginaran mis problemas con los profesores al día siguiente.

- Buenos días – saludo Samara, su dije de diamante parpadeaba más que nunca, creo que tenía algo que decirme, pero no lo dijo por el momento - ¿te gustaría salir a una nueva tienda de góticos en la ciudad? - la pregunta me parecía sorprendente viniendo de ella - es que me dijeron que tu eras la gótica antes que yo y bueno no quería ir sola allí así que me preguntaba si ¿querrías acompañarme?

- Claro - quizás probar algo me haría aclarar mi mente, entonces pensé en la posibilidad de qe fuese un plan de Danny para hablar conmigo y reconsidere, aunque ella se adelanto como si hubiese leído mi mente

- Espero no te moleste que Danny no asista, quiere darmeun poco de espacio y yo a él

- Para nada eso es aun mejor - sonreí pensando en laforma tan opuesta en que actuaba Samara, ya no era la chica malvada y superficial incluso parecía linda y tímida - ¿en donde queda?

- No te preocupes yo pasare a recogerte - nuevamente avanzo el tiempo sin que yo pudiera detenerlo, mientras me alejaba de Danny y tucker, acertcandome más a Paulina; por fin llego el momento de salir con Samara opte por tomarmi viejo look para ir a un centro gótico, creo que Samara se sorprendio tanto como yo, aunque por alguna razón le preocupo, al llegar al edificio me parecio bastante abandonado, peo nos recibieron inmediatamente, el aire era muy frío

- Bienvenidas hermanas, espero no molestarlas pero antes debo hacerles una pregunta

- ¿una pregunta? - por alguna razón parecía ser la única sorporendida

- Antes de entrar al gran salón gótico deberán hacer un pacto de sangre como hermanas - ¿cómo hermanas? pero si ni siquiera me cae bie, yo vine por mi cuenta, además ya no estaba tan apegada a lo gótico, estaba por irme cuandop vi la suplica en los ojos de Samara que debía hacer ¿seguirles el juego o volver a mi vida como porrista?, un eco se escucho en mi mente "¡Oh, tu amiga gótica!... ¿estás seguro que no la poseyó un fantasma? Parece una NO Gótica " una no gótica...

Nota de la autora.- Creo que aquí lo dejare por el momento, espero que lo hayan disfrutado me discullpo por mi ausencia que perdí las hojas y cluego me enferme u, Pero ahora les dejo esta pequeña continuación, había pensado terminar en este capitulo peor quedarían varias cosas muy apretadas, a´si que extendere uno o ods capitulos más y será el final, ahora

Maoko.- si creí que no se lo esperarían, creo que al menos me ayud para sorprenderlos un poco :)

Makkuratenshi.- gracias por pasarte a leerlo, es bueno saber que les agrade

La bruja Say say.- No te preocupes que Samara me cae mal, así que la destruire pero por el momento debe vivir


	7. Danny PhantomFentom mi vida

**Nota de la Autora.-**

**blackmoonfairy****.- Creo que no fue muy pronto, lo siento**

**carlita SVT****.- Creo que eso lo dejare a juicio hasta que la verdad se descubra**

**lLabrujaSay-Say.- Te diré que no pero en el fic, aunque tal vez diga si, eso lo dejare de intriga ;)**

CAPITULO 7.- Danny Fentom en mi vida

Está bien – mi voz se quebraba lo suficiente para arrepentirme, aunque la palma de mi mano no se encontraba en dicha situación: el joven de negro le había cortado con una navaja. Extrañamente Samara aun no preparaba la suya, mas estaba lista para tomar mi sangre como vampiro sediento, la desesperación le hizo perder su encanto y a mi el equilibrio en pequeños y paulatinos pasos. En medio de dicho pacto una voz interrumpió sobre una bicicleta roja que hacia juego con su gorra; sus piernas pedaleaban en contra del terreno, sus pantalones verdes y el propio cansancio.

¡Sam, tienes que escucharme! – se escuchaba agitado, se detuvo a la vez que Samara, por extraño que parezca ella lucía refrescada – Danny entró a la zona fantasma fue a buscar a tus pares pero no los encontró.

Tucker¿dónde está Danny? – dudaba que solo tuviera que decirme eso para venir tan agitado, Samara parecía inmutable: altanera, caprichosa y sonriente; como si no le preocupase la situación.

Danny... – tragó un poco de saliva – no encontró a tus padres, - repetía causando una mayor preocupación en mi, llegué a pensar que no me lo diría si no le agitaba con los brazos, la desesperación me consumía pero me mantuve recta hasta que prosiguió – quiso continuar sin descansar así que lo deje unos minutos mientras dormía... desde entonces no lo he visto, tienes que ayudarlo – de nuevo mire a Samara el discurso de Tucker había terminado y ella SU NOVIA no estaba ni un poco preocupada, no lo soporte más, inclusive ignore su desconocimiento de la zona fantasma.

¡¿Qué clase de novia eres?! No has visto a Danny desde ayer y no te preocupa en el más mínimo rincón de tu cerebro – bastaba con la mirada para haberle dicho eso y más, pero ella no deseaba comprenderla.

Sam... – mi rabia me hizo ignorar a Tucker, pero era el quien tenía las pistas de donde encontrarlo - ¿Danny no hablo contigo? Todo fue un malentendido Dash y Juan obtuvieron la contraseña de anny6 para hacerle creer a Samara que era su novio, creo que tu les gustas o quisieron jugarles una broma.

¡¿qué estás diciendo?! Entonces Danny y Samara no... – asintió con la cabeza, mientras una gran felicidad parecía inundarme - ¿y que esperas Tucker? Vayamos a buscar a Danny – nada tenía importancia, creo haberlo tomado del brazo ¡Danny, Danny!... mi mente me repetía constantemente su nombre en cada oración sin que yo lo notará en ese momento, corrimos a su casa en busca de un portal, para entrar tomamos la única excusa posible.

¡Venimos a visitar a Jazz! – hablamos a coro, nuestra única forma de utilizar el portal Fentom, así que el padre de Danny nos permitió entrar, claro no sin antes cuestionar nuevamente:

¿Estás segura que no te poseyó un fantasma? – en esa ocasión basto con una mirada para contestar, luego entramos junto con jazz al laboratorio donde un color azul claro se reflejaba en mi sobra desvaneciéndose de manera gradual - ¿en dónde perdiste contacto con Danny, Tucker? – jazz abrió un holograma del mapa de la zona fantasma.

Aquí – respondió Tucker señalando algún lugar del mapa

¿Nueva tecnología de tus padres? – trate de adivinar

Lo siento, no. Con algunos datos de Danny sobre la zona fantasma y los míos en tecnología creamos un radar de ADN holográfico Fentom – Jazz era según Dash y otros estudiantes: una joven atractiva, aunque no se refieran a su inteligencia era en lo segundo en lo que en realidad más destacaba.

Danny lo creo para buscar a tus padres, aunque quizás sea que tomamos el ADn equivocado pues no encontramos ni rastro de ellos.

Aun tenemos la teoría de que el ADN sufra una transformación al volverse fantasmas – Jazz revolvió sus largos cabellos pelirrojos y delgados que detenía su valeriana turquesa como si premiara a su cerebro con una caricia – en ese caso la máquina requeriría de un ADN espectral de tus padres y no uno humano.

¿Danny hizo eso por mi? - ¡Asesino! Había sido lo último que le había dicho sin ningún motivo aparente, él era mi mejor amigo y una de las personas que más se preocupaba por ellos. Observe mis brazos: sus accesorios no eran parte de mi, luego de la muerte de mis padres intente convertirme en lo que ellos hubieran querido, sacrificando mi individualidad e ideales que tanto protegí desde niña al igual que ahora resultaba estúpido seguir más las opiniones de muertos que ignoraba cuando vivos, que el haber negado en sus vida sus peticiones - ¿cuánto tiempo les tomo hacerlo? – era la única forma indirecta de averiguar si mis palabras le habían afectado demasiado de seguro Jazz sería la primera en saberlo.

Aunque hablo poco insistió en desvelarse toda la noche, notaríamos más de 10 horas en acabarlo – regularmente Jazz hablaba mucho pero esta vez sus ojos turquesa se concentraban en su objetivo: encontrar a Danny, comencé a frotar mi brazo de manera casi inconsciente, debía saberlo.

¿Y Danny...? – ahora fui yo quien trago saliva – te dijo algo de mi visita?

Él no dijo nada pero sus ojos estaban algo rojos – lo había hecho felicidades Manson lastimaste a Danny¡Que tonta, claro que lo hice! Después de todo lo culpe de la muerte de mis padres.

Desearía poder ayudar a Danny – un sonido se escucho lejos, pero logre comprenderlo "tu deseo, ahora es mi deseo" una voz que reconocía _Desireé. _No podría explicar como terminamos allí, pero finalmente llegamos el lugar era moderno y lujoso, con algunas decoraciones macabras y un gato...

Bueno Danny Phantom creo que debo presentarte a tus compañeros de celda – el gato corrió a sus brazos sin dar signos de mi

¡Y crees que estaré aquí mucho tiempo! – era la voz de Danny, no lo comprendía, eso no fue lo que más me estremeció, si no las dos voces que le seguían de un hombre y una mujer. Estaba sola allí sin nadie más Jazz, Tucker ¿dónde podrían estar?

Lo siento Daniel, pero las cosas no son tan sencillas, tal vez si fueres mejor para escuchar comprenderías la importancia de ver quienes estás tras tuyo - Danny se giró, yo salí lo más que pude mi escondite sin ser descubierta y logre ver unos colores vivos y alegres, sin duda eran ellos

¡Papá, mamá! – no pude contenerme, estaban vivos, allí en las manos de Vlad Master, quise correr hacia ellos pero un fantasma me detuvo era Scolquer - ¡Suéltame!

¡Sam! – Danny grito mientras se golpeaba contra los barrotes para salir de su pequeña jaula

No te esfuerces Daniel, la jaula solo puede abrirse de fuera con un rayo fantasma, lastima que no puedas atacar de fuera, pero ahora que tu amiga "Samantha" esta aquí, tal vez las cosas sean más fáciles, claro para mi – su forma fantasmagórica se mantenía frente a Danny y se inclino para hacer un trato - ¿Qué te parece si libero a los Manson y tu a cambio me brindas tu custodia? Claro con ello dejaría que Desireé desocupara el cuerpo de Samantha y no te volviera a lastimara así.

¿Desireé¿qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? – Vlad le dio la espalada fue hacia mi, entro su brazó en mi corazón y saco a Desireé de él, los fantasmas me sostuvieron para que cayera lentamente al suelo, de ahí en más solo podía guiarme por pequeños sonidos.

Lo siento Danny, yo no quería controlar a tu amiga, al principio si tener una segunda vida fue algo tentador, pero ella tiene algo que yo no tube y me parece injusto arrebatárselo, así que... – Lanzó un rayo a la jaula de Danny liberandolo – es lo menos que puedo hacer

¡No! – grito con una "O" prolongada

- Tal vez a tí, pero no a mi corazón

- Tu tampoco eres un angel querida, tu hiciste creer a Samantha la muerte de sus padres

- Tal vez conseguí una grabación del aullido fantasmal de Danny para ti, saque a los tres del carro de forma separada y te entregué a sus padres pero fue por que tu me utilizaste - una batalla comenzó entre ambos fantasmas y sus rayos, solo se detuvo cuando Danny lo congelo todomientras la visión se desvanecía de mis ojos para cuando desperté Danny Phantom estaba con mis padres esperando que recuperara, al abrir los ojos por completo ellos se abrazaron y Danny se despidió. Jazz y Tucker estuvieron felices de ver a Danny, aunque descanso todo el día, un descanso bien merecido - tu me has tracionado. Bueno creo que eso sería todo de mi parte, espero que haya mejores días, ah, es verdad quizás debería decirles algo respecto a mi noche.

Me tire de espaldas al colchón provocando a mi corto cabello negro expandirse hacia ambos lados de la cama, en seguida me sumergí en mis pensamientos del día, es obvio que la escuela es lo último en lo que habría de concentrarme, además no había nada malo pensaba en los fantasmas que en Amity Park son tan comunes y como era de esperarse también lo hacia en quien ha dedicado su tiempo a rescatarme de ello a mi mejor Amigo Danny, un suspiro escapo de mis labios cubiertos de labial púrpura, Danny me contó ese día por teléfono que Samara había desaparecido y que era un clon mío hecho por Vlad para intentar capturarlo, por que creyo que estaba enamorado de mí, que tontería si solo somos amigos ¿o no?... todo se tornaba negro mientras caía rendida al sueño mortal arrastrada por los residuos del agotamiento del día.

La noche transcurrió en silencio en mi mente, las primeras luces matutinas que teñían el amanecer de amarillo y naranja hasta mi alcoba ¿por qué siempre debo despertar con esos colores? Ya fueran de mis padres o del Sol siempre era lo mismo, sabía lo que eso significaba claro que eso no es tan malo finalmente dejar ese espacio para volver al mundo real e intentar volverlo parte de tu vida es lo que más me agradaba, mire el reloj era tiempo de ducharme así que quite las sabanas que me detenían, luego me dirigí al baño, cuando termine me vestí de blusa negra con un punto morado en el centro, una falda a cuadros divididos por líneas verdes, mayas a juego con el punto y mis zapatos negros, me dispuse a peinar mi cabello una media cola con una liga verde como acostumbraba antes de todo aquello, las voces de mis padres se escucharon a coro mientras entraban a la puerta sus trajes eran tan comunes como si siguiesen las instrucciones de la sociedad, por primera vez me alegraba verlos allí de esa manera.

- Samanta baja a tomar el desayuno con nosotros

- Soy Sam, no Samanta y ya bajo – dije en tono de reproche, odiaba ese nombre por ello mis amigos me conocen como Sam, siempre he creído que "Samanta Manson" ahora me convencía de que ella era ajena a mi, creí estar lista para salir a la escuela no obstante ¿cómo podría saber si lo estaba? después de todo eso es solo una frase que se dice como el hacer tu cama... tome el desayuno con mis padres dando respuestas vagas a sus preguntas como siempre, pero hoy hbo algo distinto.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy Sam?- Pregunto mi madre poco antes de comenzar a comer

- Pues amanecí aquí estoy – llene de comida a mi boca esperando que eso detuviera un poco la rutina de cada mañana, apoye mi brazo en la mesa de l comedor pensando que un regaño sería mejor que escuchar los intentos de mis padres por acercarse a mí, pero no funciono.

- Me preguntaba ¿que opinabas de ese fantasma?, estoy segura que él y tu harían una linda pareja – casi me ahogo con la comida al preguntarme aquello, al mismo tiempo Danny Fentom llego a casa con otro disco que le había pedido, mis padres lo miraron de forma horrible y yo corrí antes de responder la pregunta, bueno al menos la mitad de Danny ya les cae muy bien, eso es algo muy importante


End file.
